


Светопреставление

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Alexander Belyaev - Fandom, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Fandom
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Кроссовер Проклятого дитя и Светопреставления А. Беляева
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Светопреставление

**Author's Note:**

> Идея Светопреставления полностью взята из указанного рассказа. Формулировка про замедлившуюся скорость света - оттуда же.

Хроновороты - невероятно опасные штуки, кому как ни Альбусу это знать. Он был уверен, что им со Скорпиусом в свое время еще повезло - они, конечно, натворили дел, но все же не сломали мир, да и закончилось тогда все хорошо.

С тех пор считалось, что хроноворотов больше нет. Альбус усмехнулся, так всегда - все считают, что угроза устранена, и живут себе спокойно. До тех пор, пока не накроет. В конце концов, единственное, что было точно известно о конце света - это то, что случился он именно из-за хроноворота. Не сказать, что Альбус удивлен. 

Он присел за стол, уже привычно проверив, на месте ли кресло. В этом не было необходимости, оно стояло здесь уже давно и не могло куда-то деться, но привычка ощупывать предмет перед тем, как начать с ним какое-то взаимодействие, уже была слишком устойчивой.

Пачка сигарет лежала на краю стола, там, где он ее и оставил. За последние полгода значение аккуратности невообразимо возросло, было слишком важно знать, где лежат предметы, и не перемещать их без необходимости.

Альбус потянулся к пачке, на ощупь достал сигарету, повертел ее в пальцах и не глядя прикурил. Уже давно не удивляясь, смотрел на то, как нетронутая пачка продолжает лежать на краю стола, на то, как он сам заходит в пустую комнату, делает по ней нервный круг, подходит к окну и какое-то время вглядывается в него. После чего садится за стол и тянется к пачке.

До сих пор не было известно, кто же так намудрил с хроноворотом. Альбус был одним из немногих, кто когда-то имел дело с одним из них, но он просто не представлял, что же нужно было сделать, чтобы мир начал отставать сам от себя. Словно время в какой-то момент остановилось, а потом пошло. Но остался зазор, как трещина в разбитой чашке. Это назвали светопреставлением. 

Маглы говорили, что в результате непонятного природного катаклизма замедлилась скорость света. Альбус не представлял, как такое возможно, да и в принципе не очень доверял маглам в этом вопросе. Но очевидно, что видимый мир просто отставал от реального. Альбус курил, смотрел, как вертит в пальцах еще не зажженную сигарету и думал о том, что не представляет, как жил бы дальше, если бы они со Скорпиусом случайно стали виноваты в таком.

Сразу после начала светопреставления произошло множество несчастий, от мелких аварий - люди попадали под еще не видимые автомобили, врезались в еще не видимые возникшие перед ними преграды, до крупных катастроф. Вообще-то первые несколько дней действительно были похожи на настоящий конец света. А потом люди приспособились. Те, кто к этому моменту не умер и не сошел с ума, конечно. Немудрено сойти с ума, когда постоянно видишь свой же призрак и делаешь все по памяти и на ощупь.

Догоревшая невидимая сигарета неожиданно обожгла пальцы. Альбус зашипел и бросил ее в пепельницу, ну невозможно же уследить.

Маглов здорово выручали их маленькие ручные компьютеры, которые страшными не живыми голосами предупреждали своих владельцев о том, что происходит вокруг. Маленьким ручным компьютерам не нужно было смотреть глазами, чтобы это знать - они получали информацию напрямую... из космоса? Альбус не разбирался. Нет, не из космоса, а из каких-то штук в космосе - из спутников? Неважно.

Маги работали над разработкой заклинаний, которые позволили бы видеть как прежде, но успехов пока никто не добился. На самом деле, зазор был не таким уж большим, около двух минут. Минута пятьдесят семь секунд, если точнее. Альбус раньше никогда не думал, что две минуты - это так много.

Послышался звук открываемой двери. Значение звуков теперь тоже сложно переоценить, стало неприлично входить в помещение или подходить к кому-то, не оповестив при этом. 

\- Привет, я вернулся, - жизнерадостно поприветствовала его пустота голосом Скорпиуса. 

\- Привет, я за столом. 

Среди прочих ужасных последствий светопреставления, Альбус выделял в отдельную категорию то, что не может увидеть Скорпиуса прямо сейчас. Да, он появится в комнате через две минуты, но две минуты - это так много.

Щеки Альбуса коснулись прохладные пальцы - Скорпиус подошел поздороваться, позволить обнаружить себя. Альбус порывисто встал и обнял его в ответ. Теперь они находились в одинаковом положении: видимый Альбус сидел за столом, видимый Скорпиус еще был где-то за пределами комнаты. В действительности же они стояли, обнявшись, ощупывая друг друга, раз за разом находя руками то, что нельзя было увидеть. Значение тактильных контактов за последние полгода тоже возросло. 

Альбус нашел ладонью щеку Скорпиуса, провел вниз, остановился на челюсти. Уверенно приник к его губам своими - спустя полгода они больше не промахивались при поцелуях, как бывало в первое время. 

Две минуты - не так уж много, если все это время целоваться. 

Наконец, Альбус смог увидеть, как Скорпиус заходит в комнату, проходит к столу и останавливается. Буквально, оказывается в его объятиях. 

\- Привет, - сказал Альбус, - это ты. Улыбнулся, прекрасно понимая, что его улыбки не видно, и снова потянулся за поцелуем. 

Оторваться друг от друга было сложно, хотелось постоянно прикасаться, целоваться, держаться - утверждать свое присутствие ядом. Казалось, стоит отпустить Скорпиуса, и тот исчезнет, и в каком-то смысле так оно и было. 

\- Опять думал о всяких ужасах? - поинтересовался Скорпиус. - Когда я прихожу домой раньше тебя, ты не бываешь таким мрачным. Вот завтра приду первым и устрою тебе засаду. 

Альбус не представлял, что бы он делал без Скорпиуса. С ним даже конец света казался довольно терпимой штукой. 

\- Мир сломан, - сказал он из вредности, - есть причины для скверного настроения. 

\- Мир хорош, - голос Скорпиуса стал каким-то очень серьезным. - Он может быть сломан как угодно сильно, любой мир достаточно хорош, если в нем есть ты.


End file.
